Tell Me Darling
by sesshychick
Summary: Shuichi is at the park. He is alone, hurt, and crying when a stranger stops to see if he is alright.When the stranger offers to walk Shuichi home he winds up getting more than he bargained for.


Tell me darling…do you wish we fell in love?

Shuichi sat on the park bench hugging his knees. Yuki was yet again upset with him and had locked him out of the house. "I said I was sorry though….."He said and buried his face in his knees as a few tears started to escape down his cheek. See what had happened was that he had bugged Yuki too much on a bad day and gotten a bit too playful when Yuki wasn't in the mood. He knew Yuki didn't mean to say those things before locking him out, but it still hurt. More teardrops found their way down his cheek and he started to become absorbed into his own world when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey man, are you alright?" A beautiful white haired man asked. His hair came down to his butt and his piercing golden eyes were cold, but had a hint of warmth in them at the same time. He wore a black shirt. Shuichi looked up and was a bit startled by this strikingly almost painfully handsome man beside him. He blushed as he found himself just starring at the gentleman who had mysterious markings on his face. "Huh…oh! Oh ya! I'm alright. I was just….I was just a bit down….my boyfriend locked me out." He said looking down and wiping away the tears. "Now who would make such a cute young boy cry such as you? Want to talk about it?" He asked sitting beside Shuichi.

"My boyfriend was in one of his moods again. He's locked me out, but I think I'll soon be able to reenter. I bugged him too much when he was in a bad mood from a hangover." He said quietly with a sigh. "Hmmm….why don't we walk back and see if he has forgiven you yet? He might be feeling better now." The gentleman said with a dazzling smile. "Really? Thank you so much! Let's go!" He said standing up with new vigor which caused the mysterious new aid to laugh. "Sure, and by the way I'm Sesshoumaru. You are?" He asked as they started to walk back.

"I'm Shuichi Shindou! I'm the boyfriend of famed romance novelist Eiri Yuki!" He said proudly which made Sesshoumaru smile even more. "Ah! I thought you looked familiar. Well it's mighty nice to meet you." He said running a hand through his hair.

The two quickly became even closer during the walk back to Yuki and Shuichi's apartment and their attraction started to grow. When they arrived Shuichi found a note attached to the door. He carefully opened it and wondered what this was about.

**_Shuichi,_**

**_I've decided to forgive you and let you back in, but I'm still not speaking to you ya annoying brat. I've gone out for some fun things so I'll be back later. The key to inside is under the mat._**

**_~ Yuki~_**

Shuichi sighed. "He's still not talking to me. Well at least I can get back in…" He said with a sigh and looked under the mat to see the spare key to enter the house. He opened the door and smiled at Sesshoumaru. "Why don't you come in? We can talk some more and hang out. Just think of it as thanks for helping me out." He said with a smile.  
"Of course, I wouldn't have turned down the offer anyways." He said with a small smirk. He walked into the apartment and closed the door behind him. "Wow nice place ya have." He said quietly taking it all in. "Yep! Yuki owns this place, but I contribute to it as well. Want to go relax in the bedroom?" He asked and didn't wait for a reply. He took Sesshoumaru's hand and led him to the bedroom which caused him to blush. They both sat on the bed and started to talk.

"So, how long have you known Yuki?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously. He wanted to know more about this young cute boy that seemed so innocent. "Almost a year! He's still as moody as always though." Shuichi said and looked a little bit down. Sesshoumaru saw this and didn't like it. He tilted Shuichi's chin up so that they were looking into each other's eyes

"Hey…if this guy keeps hurting you…why are you with him?..." He asked searching the pain in the other boy's eyes. Shuichi blushed deeply, but smiled. "Because…….I love him I suppose…" He said. He felt mesmerized by Sesshoumaru's eyes and wanted to look away, but couldn't. "Look Shuichi….I tell me what if you found someone just as good, but who didn't cause you pain? Someone….like me?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Shuichi was speechless. "I-I don't know…." He said blushing even more. "Then….let this kiss decide for you." Sesshoumaru said and slowly leaned in placing a gentle kiss on Shuichi's lips. At first there was no response as Shuichi was stunned and his conscious warned him of Yuki, but he wanted to not feel the pain and kissed back. Soon the kissing got heated and Sesshoumaru was shirtless as well as Shuichi. Sesshoumaru gently pushed Shuichi on the bed and started to kiss down his neck. He nipped and sucked at the end of the trail of kisses so that it left a nice red mark at the base of Shuichi's neck. His hands trailed down Shuichi's chest slowly and to his pants when they heard quick footsteps and the door burst open.

"What! The Hell?!" Yuki said storming in and standing in front of the two. "I leave for two seconds and you bring home someone to get in your pants?! Besides, he has no taste in techniques. You're not even aroused yet." He said with a smirk which made Sesshoumaru growl. "Ya better watch your mouth punk or else." He threatened. "Or else what? You'll bore me to death?" He said sarcastically and pushed Sesshoumaru off Shuichi. "Now, I'm gonna teach you how to really fuck what's mine. And how to rock him so hard he becomes like puddy in your hands." He said with a smirk and took off his shirt and pants leaving him in only his boxers.

Before long Yuki had Shuichi naked and sitting on the bed with his legs spread open. His lips wrapped coyly around his member as he slowly started to suck teasingly on his lover. Sesshoumaru had also ditched his clothes and was rubbing his member as he listened to Shuichi moaning loudly. He pulled the boy back and made him lye on the bed rather than sitting up. He got on top of Shuichi and placed his member in his mouth making the moaning boy suck on it. "Ah! That feels good!" He moaned out and leaned down to where Yuki was sucking on Shuichi's member. He started to lick the base of Shuichi's cock and sucked on his finger for a moment before shoving it into his ass. He started to pump in and out of it and slowly would add another finger and then another until there were three. "Hmm Eiri..not going to join?" He asked curiously in between his moaning.

"Neah." He said with shuichi's crotch still in his mouth. He slid off his pants and boxers as well showing his very erect crotch. "Rub it." Yuki instructed Sesshoumaru as he continued to suck and occasionally rub Shuichi's member.

Sesshoumaru complied and started to rub the other male's member as he used his other free hand to pump in and out of Shuichi's ass which made the boy crazy with pleasure. Shuichi bucked his hips into Yuki's mouth and took his free hand and started to pump in and out of Sesshoumaru's ass as well. He was so tight he thought blushing deeply as he moaned.

Soon, Yuki started to tire of the foreplay and stopped sucking on Shuichi's member. He straightened up and moved Sesshoumaru's hand from out of his other lover's ass and licked them. "You still taste good Shuichi." He said with a smirk. He then rubbed his member a few times himself before inserting it slowly into Shuichi which caused him to scream a moan in both pleasure and pain. "More Yuki, More!" He cried out as his lover started to push his member in and out of him deeply.

The three went like this for a while and soon they had met their breaking limit. "I'm going to cum!" Shuichi cried out as he released his seed into Sesshoumaru's mouth, who swallowed it all and licked the tip. He didn't have much time to warn Shuichi though because of it and also came in Shuichi's mouth as a return favor almost. Shuichi blushed but drank what he could and let some get on his face.

Yuki watched quite turned on and pounded Shuichi's ass harder. He was also on his limit and Shuichi's constant moaning made it almost unbearable to hold on. "Ah! Shuichi! I'm sorry!" He cried out as he came in Shuichi's ass. They all were panting hard as Yuki pulled out of Shuichi leaving a trail of whitish liquid running out of his asshole. "Damn…that was good…" He said breathlessly and smirked. "Your turn next Sesshy." He said with a smirk and round two started.

When they had started it was around 4 in the afternoon, but the three didn't stop until 10 at night. Covered in each other's bodily fluids they would playfully lick where some had fallen on the other as they curled up for sleep. "Good night guys.~ And Sesshoumaru did you learn your lesson?" He asked with a smirk. "Mhmm." The other white haired male said tiredly and soon all three were asleep.

The End


End file.
